When He Dies
by fanfatic08
Summary: What will happen when he dies? How will the persons close to him react? Please read and review.


**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**When He Dies**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**One Shot**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Summary: What would happen if he dies? How will the people close to him react?**

**A/N: This is my first fan fic. In this fic they are still in middle school just like in the original anime. I hope you enjoy.**

It was Monday afternoon and SEIGAKU's having their usual practice.

"Alright, everybody, we will run laps to work on our stamina and to strengthen the leg power." Inui stated the activity, for he is the manager of the club. Then his glasses gleamed as he continued. "To ensure that everyone cooperates, those who cannot reach the given requirements will have to drink this." And he raised a glass of concoction made of something, I assure you, you don't wanna know. It was a sticky, multi colour of green, purple and black. "It's called…"

Everybody started to run the laps even before their manager finished. This, of course, made their coach laugh for even Tezuka, who is the emotionless captain, and Fuji, who is immune to the so called Inui juice, started to run like crazy. After awhile only the regulars were left running. The rest were on the ground due to the vulnerable concoction. And after a few more minutes they were all resting towels on their shoulders and water bottles on their hands. Everyone started to talk to each other when suddenly Ryoma's phone rang, gaining Ryoma some curious looks from people who after a few seconds returned to their respective conversations.

Ryoma just took his phone from his tennis bag and answered the call. After a few minutes of talking, he suddenly dropped his water bottle followed by his phone.

"O'chibi…" his worrying senpai-tachi started stating phrases as such.

"Oi, Echizen…"

"Echizen…" Fuji said while the others just stared at the figure that was walking towards their coach, who later started talking to him. They watched as he took his bag and run towards his home.

"Nya, what's wrong with O'chibi?"

"Dunno"

"Fsshh"

"What could cause him to react that way?"

"Saa…"

"What are you guys doing slacking around?" Coach Ryuzaki interrupted her hands on her waist, and looking as scary as ever. "Go back to your training."

"Hai!"

_**-/-/-/-/-**_

Ryoma was walking home thinking of what her cousin told him on the phone while she was crying heavily.

"_Anou… Ryoma-san, your father is dead. He was reading his magazine like he usually does when he suddenly had a heart attack. He-" _he did not listen to the rest for he dropped the phone.

He kept on walking thoughts flooding his mind. _'He couldn't have died. He can't be dead. No. I haven't beaten him yet. He's not allowed to die. No, not yet.'_

Without him noticing, he arrived to his home. He opened the door and went straight to the living room where he found a figure laying on the floor, dead. His mother was crying heavily when he approached the body which was his father. His cousin was comforting her mother when he sat beside his mother. The sight widened his eyes and made him drop his bag. And unknowingly, a tear dropped from his cat-like eyes, which started to fill itself with sorrow and regret.

Regret started to fill his mind. He regretted the fact that he wasn't able to thank his father for bringing him into the world of tennis, the fact that he was unable to beat his father, and the fact that he wasn't able to fulfill their dreams before… before this happened.

Morning came and Ryoma went to school without waiting for his senpai to come and fetch him. Everything passed by quickly for him. Soon it was time for lunch. He had his hand capped below his chin facing the window when two girls approached him, the same two girls who have been looking at him, worrying, every now and then.

"Anou…" Sakuno started, looking at the extra bento she made this morning when she heard from her grandmother that Ryoma is going through a crisis. "Ryoma-kun-"

"What is it?" Ryoma said, irritated, as he cut in on Sakuno's statement. This made Sakuno backed away.

"Mou…" Tomoka started to talk, looking angry. "What in the world is wrong with you? Sakuno-chan was only concerned of your well being because you have been weird since morning. But, of course, you don't care about those around you, do you? You're just so dense and so self-centered." Then facing her friend she pulled her by the wrist and said, "Let's go"

Unable to stop her friend she hurriedly gave the bento to the startled Ryoma. Ryoma went to the rooftop and started eating the bento while Tomoka's statements kept on ringing through his mind.

Afternoon went by just like the morning only Ryoma would occasionally look at Sakuno, who would blush, and at Tomoka, who would look away. Finally dismissal came and soon only three people were left inside.

"Sakuno-chan, let's go." Tomoka said as she started to pull Sakuno with her.

"But…" Sakuno said as she started to complain. Then suddenly a hand grabbed hold of Sakuno's other hand stopping both girls on their tracks.

"Gomen nasai" This word was heard making the two face Ryoma as he continued. "and thank you as well."

"It's nothing really. I just thought you needed to snap out of it." Tomoka said. Then, knowing that she needed to leave, she excused herself saying, "Sakuno-chan, I'll be going ahead. Ja'ne."

"I'll be going as we-" Sakuno stopped when Ryoma grabbed her wrist again.

"Just a minute"

"H-hai"

_**-/-/-/-/-**_

"Sakuno-chan awes me big time for this. I hope everything will work out between the two of them. And Sakuno-chan better tell me every detail later." Tomoko said, leaning on the wall near the school gate. She laughed a bit at the thought of the two going out.

_**-/-/-/-/-**_

For some reason, Ryoma and Sakuno were on the rooftop.

"Anou…" Sakuno said feeling uncomfortable because of the silence.

"Thank you for the bento." Ryoma said softly but it was loud enough for Sakuno to hear. He was sitting on the ground leaning on the chain linked fence while Sakuno was 4 feet away from him.

"H-hai" Sakuno said blushing slightly. "I just wanted to try to cheer you up."

"Will you listen to me?"

"…H-hai"

"My father died…" Ryoma said his eyes hidden by the cap but Sakuno could feel the sadness in his voice. "…yesterday."

"Gomen nasai" Sakuno said as she started to recall the death of her parents. She was 9 years old then when her parents had a car accident. She started walking towards the chain linked fence. "I know how it feels." She said as she clenched her hands unto the fence. "I, too, felt loneliness, sorrow and regret. But I was able to overcome these with the help of my family and friends who supported me."

Ryoma stayed silent for awhile staring at Sakuno who was standing beside him. "Then will you support and stay with me?"

Sakuno's eyes widened. After a few seconds of silence she smiled and sat down beside him and said, "Hai"

**xoooxxxxEndxxxxooox**

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for any errors. This is my first fic and I admit I need improvements so please review. Any comments are welcome. **


End file.
